The Bending Shinobi
by mastercns
Summary: Naruto stops Obito but the price of stopping him is being sent to another dimension with a new mission. Help the Avatar win the war for Republic City and deal with 10 individuals who also crossed dimensions from his. Naruto crossover Korra story with pairings being Naruto and Korra but romance shall not be the focus, it will be there, just not all the time. Rated T.


**A/N: This is my first story and is a crossover of Naruto and Korra. I shall make this short so you can read but keep in mind that Naruto is going to be smarter in this story than he is in canon. Also can someone please tell me how you make that line for your stories that other people have.**

_Location Pro-bending Arena, Republic City._

Korra was going up on her platform as she made her way towards Amon who was above her and going into his airship. She had just lost the pro-bending finals and then Amon and his Equalists had to appear and start blowing the place up.

The young Avatar was just about to shoot a fireball and the masked criminal when something distracted her, and if Amon turning his head was any indication, distracted him too.

What she saw was simply amazing the sky, which was its usual navy blue for this time of night, had turned completely red. A dark crimson red. Also, she noted after getting her senses back together, the electronic winch that was pulling the platforms up had stopped and they were just hanging there. In fact now that she looked at Republic City all the lights were off suggesting that everything electrical at the moment was not working.

That was when she and Amon saw it, a body falling from the crimson sky near the stadium. Korra couldn't make out any details but could see that whoever that was had blond spiky hair, looked to be around her age and also looked to be male. Then all of a sudden the crimson light vanished and the man flipped around so that he was now falling legs first instead of head first and brought his left knee up and moved his arms so that his hands were joined. What Korra saw after that made her jaw dislodge and Amon to nearly fall off of his platform…

_Location Elemental Countries in the middle of a battle worn plain._

Obito was lying on the ground. Why was he lying on the ground one might ask? Well he was almost dead, defeated by Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and loyal shinobi of Konoha. Though in the last moment when the Demon Sage enhanced Rasenshuriken tore into him he managed to teleport the boy into another dimension using his Mangekyo Sharingan. Yes he was pleased with himself for that small accomplishment as he breathed his last and left the world of the living.

_Location Unknown._

Narutos' eyes shot open and instantly took in his surroundings as he sat up. Everything was white and there appeared to be no ground. As he stood up that was proven wrong as he was standing on something solid. He looked around trying to get his bearings before he suddenly felt an ominous presence behind him. He whirled around with a kunai drawn only to see, to his horror, the Shinigami himself floating in front of him.

"So it's time for me and Kurama to join the countless souls in your stomach huh," Naruto said in a downcast voice.

"No," The Shinigami said in a raspy voice that sounded old but carried with it the power the death god held.

"Well why else would I be here?" Naruto asked.

"You were transported here by the human with one red eye and one purple eye," The death god said.

"So Obito sent me here," Blonde Jinchuriki said.

"Yes," The Shinigami said.

"Well can you send me back to my dimension?" Naruto asked.

"No," The Shinigami said.

"Wait why can't you I thought you were an all-powerful god?" Naruto said.

"In order to be sent back to your dimension you need the counterpart eye that belongs to your sensei," The death god said and Naruto looked down in sadness, "but I can send you to another dimension that needs your help."

"Why?" Naruto asked having no idea why another dimension would need _him_ of all people.

"They are at war but with you being sent here yours and their dimensions have collided together causing a rift, and 10 people from your dimension have travelled there unwillingly and only you have the power to stop them," The Shinigami said.

All of a sudden two images of faces appeared either side of the Shinigami. The one to his left showed a face covered by a mask and the persons' hair was covered by a hood. Finally at the top of the mask was a large red circle.

The other face, on the Shinigamis' right, was that of a girls, around Narutos age. Her face was the colour of light brown and she had electric blue eyes. Her hair was brown and was worn as three ponytails. Two small ponytails hanging at the front of her face held there by a blue band each and one pony tail much larger than the other two hanging behind her head going down her back that was also held there by a blue band. The one thing Naruto thought when he saw it was, _"Pretty."_

"The face to my left is the face of Amon, an evil human bent on ridding his dimension of bending and taking over the world," The Shinigami spoke, "the second face is the face of Korra the dimensions current Avatar who is fighting Amon as we speak in a war with her trying to protect Republic City."

"Your mission, should you accept, is to help Avatar Korra win against Amon as I suspect the ones from your dimension shall eventually be helping Amon in his goals and Korra shall require your aid to win, do you accept your mission?" The Shinigami asked after his explanation.

"Yes I promise to help Korra win and I never go back on my word!" Naruto shouted.

"I knew I made the right choice picking you," The Shinigami said in amusement, "here I shall transport you to their dimension near where Korra and Amon are fighting and when you arrive you shall receive all the information you need to know about their dimension so nothing should come as a surprise."

"Then let's go," Naruto said standing ready.

"Very well Naruto Uzumaki," The Shinigami said before giving him a scroll.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"It is my parting gift," The Shinigami said as Naruto looked at it and realised it was a summoning scroll, "your toad contract is not a multi-dimensional contract whereas this one is and don't worry you will be able to use this contracts sage mode instantly as all sage training is the same just the appearance differs depending on contract."

"Thankyou," Naruto said just as he was blinded and left the dimension of the Shinigami.

_Location Pro-bending arena Republic City_

All of a sudden Naruto got the feeling he was falling and, when the temporary blindness from dimension hopping had worn off, found out that he indeed falling towards the ground at a very fast pace.

"_Bastard Shinigami!"_ Naruto thought as he fell. Though as he fell he had a look around and saw a building with a dome glass roof and an airship parked above it. He saw two people on cable platforms hanging from the airship and saw, with a little boost to his eyesight thanks to Kurama, that the people hanging off were Korra and Amon.

Seeing Amon Naruto got very angry and put his hands in a familiar hand sign and shouted, "**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" The reactions he got from them were priceless, Korra had her jaw unhinged and Amon nearly fell off his platform in shock as he had filled the sky with Narutos.

"Now boys all together," Naruto said and he along with his 99 clones all took a deep breath and then slammed their right hands onto their stomachs while shouting out in unison, "**Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!**"

All of a sudden a massive force of wind flew through the air, courtesy of all the air bullets combining in force as they collided with each other to make one super bullet, which on contact with the airship obliterated it. Korra and Amon jumped off their platforms as the airship was destroyed and landed on the glass roof again as Naruto dispelled all of his clones and, with a burst of wind chakra to send him towards it, landed on the roof net to Korra as she was staring at him whilst Amon was behind her glaring at the cloud through his mask.

_**Korras' POV**_

Meanwhile Korra was amazed. She had just seen someone fall out of the sky, make 99 more versions of himself and then blow up Amons' airship with air bending. She knew for a fact that air bending wasn't meant to atomize an airship let alone cause much if any destruction at all, that was what Earth and Fire were for.

Then the strange boy landed next to her and grinned and simply said, "Hi names Naruto Uzumaki how about we kick this guy's ass."

**A/N: So concludes the first chapter of my first story. Tell me what you thought and if you want me to continue this. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter of the **_**Bending Shinobi**_**.**


End file.
